


Необычная история ребенка Кроули и Азирафаэля

by HeathrowLiss (LollyBomb95)



Series: На нашей стороне [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Babies, Boys Kissing, Childbirth, Crowley (Good Omens) is Not Crowley (Supernatural), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Hurt Crowley, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining, Platonic Life Partners, Pregnant Aziraphale, Protective Crowley, Queerplatonic Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyBomb95/pseuds/HeathrowLiss
Summary: Последствия не-такого-уж-и Армагеддона - Кроули и Азирафаэль обнаружили, что не могут жить друг без друга. Вы знаете, опыт совместной жизни, безработица, семейные проблемы и 6000 лет взаимных страданий прекрасно способствуют привлекательности.Другими словами, история о том, как Кроули и Азирафаэль ненароком поженились и стали родителями.





	1. Штучка, имя ей - любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unusal Tale of Crowley and Aziraphale's Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194391) by [Captainrogerthat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainrogerthat/pseuds/Captainrogerthat). 

> К началу фанфика автор еще не прочитал книгу, но уже посмотрел серии, в процессе написания он книгу дочитал, и попытался объединить их в достойный канон.

> Ту вещь, любовь, понять я не могу  
Ту вещь, любовь, пройти я должен сам  
Но мне страшно  
Штучка, имя ей – любовь  
Та вещь (та вещь)  
Любовь (любовь)  
Кричит (как ребенок)  
У себя всю ночь  
И свинг (у-у)  
И джайв (у-у)  
Она очень хочет все их повторить  
Мне приглянулась  
Штучка, имя ей – любовь
> 
> \- Штучка, имя ей – любовь, Queen (перевод – LollyBomb95)

Азирафаэль ждал на скамейке в парке, наслаждаясь теплом солнечного дня. И вдруг ангела осенило в момент, когда он увидел своего старинного друга: «Я люблю его». Его мозг начал сходить с ума: «Черт возьми, ого. Я всегда любил его. Черт, черт, черт побери, черт, черт». Азирафаэлю казалось, будто его сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди[1].

\- Ангел, с тобой все в порядке? - спросил Кроули, вся его поза выражала беспокойство.

Он опустил солнцезащитные очки настолько, чтобы Азирафаэль смог увидеть его прекрасные желтые глаза.

\- О, дорогой мальчик. Просто накручиваю себе, вот и все.

Азирафаэль нежно улыбнулся ему.

Кроули не был убежден и издал неудовлетворенный вздох. Он подсел к Азирафаэлю, достаточно близко, чтобы их бедра соприкасались.

Азирафаэль внезапно ясно осознал, какое значение Кроули придавал прикосновениям, и что так было всегда. Они оба смотрели друг на друга, чувствуя, что что-то изменилось.

\- Могу я соблазнить тебя ланчем?

\- В Ритц? За нашим обычным столиком?

\- Это свидание, ангел.

\- Ты слишком хорош для меня, дорогой.

\- Ты мой лучший друг.

\- А ты – мой, - прошептал Азирафаэль.

Пока они прогуливались по парку Сент-Джеймс, их руки сталкивались друг с другом. Порыв искушения охватил разум Азирафаэля, и он взял руку Кроули в свою. Все тело демона отшатнулось, он был задет, и напрягся, словно змея, готовящаяся к броску.

\- _Не смей_, - отрезал Кроули.

\- Кроули, я люблю тебя.

Кроули отвел глаза, настолько он был расстроен.

\- Это что, _шутка_ для тебя? - прошипел демон.

\- Почти-конец-света побудил меня немного разобраться в себе, я должен был сделать это еще раньше…

\- Давай ближе к делу, - рявкнул Кроули.

\- Ах, да. Я осознал, что влюбился в тебя, еще в Риме, но без сомнений стал уверенным в своих чувствах к тебе в 1941.

\- Почему ты ничего не сказал раньше?

Кроули моргает, пытаясь подавить слезы. Его голос звучит обиженно, а Азирафаэль осознает масштаб всей ситуации.

Их чувства взаимны. И до ангела доходит, что вполне возможно, что Кроули любил Азирафаэля с самого начала.

\- Потому что я идиот.

\- Любить тебя так же легко, как дышать, ангел.

\- Ангелы и демоны не дышат, Кроули.

\- Это просто такое выражение.

Кроули закатывает глаза.

\- Правда?

\- Я не могу лгать, когда дело касается тебя.

\- Ох, дорогой мальчик.

\- Можно, я тебя поцелую? - спрашивает Кроули.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Согласие и взаимность – духовные основы здоровых отношений.

\- Я и не думал, что тебя интересует этика, дорогой, - игриво поддразнил его ангел.

\- Я же демон, а не монстр.

Кроули нежно целует Азирафаэля, его руки хватают ангела за лацканы его пальто. Азирафаэль поражен, его руки массируют кожу на голове Кроули. Сердце Кроули переполняется, когда Азирафаэль начинает издавать счастливое урчание. В ответ, Кроули выпускает поток довольного шипения, выражающего его удовлетворение.

Они охвачены друг другом, кажется, вселенная на мгновение остановилась. Каким-то образом мальчики просто знают, что ничего уже не будет как прежде, после того, как их вместилища еще сильнее переплелись с благодатью[2]. Кроули сотворил кольцо на палец Азирафаэля. Прекрасное серебряное кольцо с голубыми бриллиантами на безымянный палец ангела, а для себя– темно-серое. Одна половина кольца была в форме змеи, а вторая – ангельского крыла.

В этот момент, Бог с Ее Бесконечной Мудростью благословила их союз и привела в движение нечто новое. Святость – это идеальное объединение более, чем одного, ставших одним. Святость всегда была в движении, в поисках разделенных частей, дабы объединить их в единое целое. Возможно, вселенная ищет восстановление и целостность с тех самых пор, как Бог сказала: «Да будет свет»[3].

Бог попросила Метатрона немедленно принести Ей священные ручку и бумагу, ведь Ей нужно было работать. В этот полдень, ангел и демон обедали в Ритц, решив свою судьбу поцелуем и взаимной привязанностью.

\- К тебе или ко мне? - спросил Азирафаэль, когда они прогуливались по загруженным улицам Лондона.

\- К тебе, - ответил Кроули, впервые в жизни осознав, что идет домой.

От Ритц они прошли к станции Зеленый Парк и доехали на метро до станции Площадь Пиккадилли. От станции до книжного магазина Азирафаэля было пять минут спокойной ходьбы, и вам лучше поверить, что мальчики держались за руки. Азирафаэлю всегда нравилось гулять по загруженным улицам и наблюдать за людьми. По природе своей, Кроули нравилось ублажать его, и на этот раз он не изменил своим принципам.

Кроули вызвался поставить чайник и достать печенье, пока Азирафаэль переодевался ко сну.

Стук в дверь напугал Азирафаэля, он остановился на полпути наверх и пошел прямо ко входной двери.

\- Как странно, в магазине никогда не бывает покупателей после 7:30 вечера.

Азирафаэль замирает, как вкопанный, увидев ангельского курьера, стоящего на его крыльце со свертком в руке.

\- Посылка для мистера А. З. Фелла.

Азирафаэль ставит подпись на пунктирной линии, и почтальон передает ему посылку.

_ Здравствуй, Азирафаэль,_

_ Ты был избран среди божественных созданий. Не бойся, ибо Бог с тобой. Ты зачнешь во чреве и родишь сына. Мальчик не будет ни ангелом, ни демоном, но чем-то новым. Сила Святого Духа осенит тебя, и ты родишь через девять месяцев._

Азирафаэль может описать свои ощущения только как невероятное тепло и любовь. Все атомы его метафизического тела расширяются, освобождая место для чрева, несущего ребенка, их ребенка. Прямо как тогда, когда Кроули и Азирафаэль стали одним целым, знакомое чувство, будто вся их любовь сплелась воедино, сформировав пухлого, теплого малыша. Он кладет руку на свой живот: признаки чудесной беременности еще не заметны. Азирафаэль задумывается, как, во имя Рая, он будет объяснять все это Кроули.

Об этом он подумает завтра, решает Азирафаэль, направляясь в гостиную за чаем.

\- Какое печенье ты хочешь, любимый? - кричит Кроули из кухни.

\- Джемми Доджерс.

\- Хорошо.

С того момента, как он садится на диван, Кроули знает, что Азирафаэль отвлечен и что-то скрывает. Но ничего не говорит, и предлагает налить чашечку чая.

И прямо как Божественное вмешательство, в смысле, таинственная работа пришла в движение.

[1] Согласно книге, ангелы изначально бесполые. По-видимому, так же, как ангелы не дышат, не едят и не спят, у них нет и необходимости размножаться с помощью секса.

[2] Их метафизические сущности объединены благодатью самого Бога.

[3] Даже во времена Эдема мир был погружен в противостояние добра и зла. Кроули и Азирафаэль не просто выбрали «свою сторону», они создали нечто совершенно новое. Это порадовало Бога, Она начала делать что-то новое, объединив разделенные части ангела и демона в единое целое с каждым из них и с Божественностью.


	2. Под давлением

> Храню любовь, но она так изрезана и порвана на части  
Почему? Почему? Почему?  
Любовь… любовь… любовь… любовь…  
Безумие смеется под давлением, мы раскалываемся  
Разве мы не можем дать себе еще один шанс?  
Почему бы нам не дать любви еще один шанс?  
Почему бы нам не дать любви, дать любви, дать любви, дать любви  
Дать любви, дать любви, дать любви, дать любви, дать любви  
Потому что любовь – такое старомодное слово  
Любовь вызывает твою заботу
> 
> \- Под давлением, Queen (перевод – Ксения из Костромы, [www.amalgama-lab.com](http://www.amalgama-lab.com))

**12 недель и 2 дня**

**Проявления беременности: Усталость, Предпочтения в еде, Небольшой набор веса, Раздражительность**

Азирафаэль признается, что за время первого триместра не замечал в себе сильных изменений. Его человеческое тело всегда было мягким, а его живот немного выпирал. Ангел замечает слегка более выраженную округлость своего живота, когда пытается застегнуть жилет - это требует больших усилий, чем прежде.

Когда рука ангела опускается на живот, Азирафаэль наполняется целеустремленностью, и чувствует, как мышечные слои под кожей сплетаются вместе, чтобы укрыть его ребенка.

Ему все еще предстояло посвятить Кроули в тайну. Все шло так хорошо, что Азирафаэль не хотел все разрушить.

С другой стороны, Кроули немного психовал. Азирафаэль светился божественным светом и теплом намного сильнее, чем обычно. Он больше спал, часто мило, по-кошачьи дремал на протяжении дня.

Его пристрастие к сладостям усиливалось с каждым днем. Странные сочетания чересчур сладкой еды заставляли его морщить нос от отвращения.

Но, безусловно, цель жизни Кроули – удовлетворение любых потребностей Азирафаэля. Он счастлив приносить печенье, мороженое, и вообще любые угощения, наполняющие сердце его ангела радостью.

Кроули никогда не признается в этом ни одной живой душе, но лучшей частью своего дня он считает пробуждение рядом с Азирафаэлем. Их конечности переплетены вместе, ангел излучает тепло.

Кроули подползает ближе, зарывая лицо в плечо ангела и впитывая его тепло. Он с удовлетворением шипит в телесную оболочку Азирафаэля, позволяя ангелу покрывать сладкими поцелуями его голую кожу.

\- Могу ли я соблазнить тебя завтраком? - спрашивает Кроули.

\- Я никогда не откажусь от завтрака.

\- Что мне лучше приготовить?

\- Как насчет французских тостов и бекона?

\- Сделаю.

Кроули робко целует Азирафаэля в губы, прежде чем сбежать вниз по лестнице готовить завтрак.

Как только ангел остался один, он разочарованно вздыхает в подушку. Иногда он не может устоять перед таким нежным и великодушным партнером, как Кроули.

Кроули не заслуживает того, чтобы ему так лгали, но Азирафаэль не может не чувствовать себя немного растерянным. Кто знает, хочет ли вообще демон ребенка? Он и малыш – довольно высокая ставка, если Кроули предстояло решить, уйти или нет.

Ангел сел и медленно выбрался из кровати. Азирафаэль сделал так, чтобы его расширяющаяся талия чудом поместилась в ночную рубашку. Он спустился вниз и чмокнул Кроули в губы, и затем налил себе чашечку чая.

Кроули втайне любил готовить, что-то в его мозгу становилось счастливым, когда он так душевно заботился об Азирафаэле. Азирафаэль издавал счастливое урчание, наблюдая, как его муж готовит завтрак в фартуке с надписью «Kiss the Cook» и пижамных штанах.

Немногим позже Кроули поставил тарелку перед Азирафаэлем и предложил ему поесть. Они сели, беззвучно наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга за завтраком в закутке, пока солнце светило в окно. 

Кроули улыбался, прислушиваясь к довольным звукам, издаваемым Азирафаэлем, и наблюдая за тем, как он ест. Азирафаэль не заставил себя долго ждать, и они оба благополучно поели.

\- Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что, - застенчиво объявил Азирафаэль.

\- Я весь внимание, ангел.

\- Я на 12 неделе беременности, Кроули.

Выражение лица Кроули было непередаваемым, он выдал короткий, нервный вздох.

\- У нас совершенно точно нет соответствующего оборудования, любимый.

\- Я получил ангельское послание, от Бога Лично. Божий Дух осенил меня.

\- И давно ты об этом знаешь?

Обида на лице Кроули болезненно заметна, и у Азирафаэля крутит живот.

\- Немногим больше трех месяцев.

\- Это все объясняет. Вот почему твоя кожа светится, и твое тело меняется. Дремота, предпочтения в еде, набор веса.

Кроули, кажется, одновременно чувствует и беспокойство, и облегчение.

\- Ты сердишься? - спросил Азирафаэль.

\- На _нашего_ ребенка? Боже, эм, Сатана, нет. Я сержусь на тебя.

\- Я боялся сказать тебе. Я думал, что ты нас бросишь.

\- Ты считаешь, что мне нельзя доверять?

\- Ты же демон. Верность не совсем в твоей природе.

\- Конечно, уж ты-то веришь, без тени сомнения. Ты был там, - прошипел Кроули.

\- Кроули?

Азирафаэль нахмурил брови.

\- Тебе нужно научиться хоть немного доверять мне.

Голос Кроули нежен. Азирафаэль не уверен, должен ли он был это слышать.

Азирафаэль тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к плечу Кроули.

\- _Не трогай меня_.

Кроули отыскал свой пиджак, ключи и солнечные очки довольно быстро. Он вышел за дверь прежде, чем Азирафаэль смог последовать за ним.

Заведенный Бентли зарычал, и Кроули оставил Азирафаэля позади, смотря на своего глупого ангела в зеркало заднего вида.

Кроули на автомате едет в свои апартаменты, чтобы проверить растения. Он направляет свою досаду в русло мотивирующей речи, запугивая растения для лучшего роста.

Они дрожат, пока он ухаживает за ними. Удовлетворенный Кроули вальяжно проходит в гостиную и падает на диван.

Его глупый мозг прокручивает их ссору в его сознании снова и снова. Демон закрывает глаза, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

Сердце Кроули разрывается на части от пустоты, которую он не чувствовал с того дня, когда он подумал, что потерял Азирафаэля. Он целует свое кольцо, и приходит в отчаяние.

\- Пусть с ними все будет хорошо, - помолился Кроули, не называя имени, во вселенную, закрывая глаза.

Демон уснул и начал видеть сон. Он обнаружил себя в Парке Сент-Джеймс наблюдающим за маленьким темноволосым мальчиком с голубыми глазами Азирафаэля в футболке с AC/DC, играющим в траве.

Даже его проклятая душа узнала мальчика. Кроули знал, без тени сомнения, что смотрел на своего сына. Он и Азирафаэль из сна гуляли по парку, держа мальчика за руки, и остановились, чтобы покормить уток.

Голос заговорил с демоном:

\- Дух Божий осенил Азирафаэля и благословил вас обоих сыном. Иди к нему, Кроули. Не бойся.

Кроули проснулся, и, как только достаточно взбодрился, поехал в книжный магазин, пройдя внутрь, отперев дверь своим ключом. Он обнаружил Азирафаэля в постели, с трудом пытающегося сконцентрироваться на чтении.

Казалось, они оба в равной степени чувствовали себя неспокойно, когда второго не было рядом. Их разногласия не шли у демона из головы. Аналогично, Азирафаэль признал себя лжецом, и оплакивал обиду, причиненную своему мужу тем, что усомнился в нем.

\- Я дома, если ты меня примешь.

Кроули предлагает зарыть топор войны. Он стряхивает с себя ботинки и стягивает куртку, когда ангел предлагает ему сесть на кровать.

\- Иди сюда.

Азирафаэль откладывает книгу и освобождает место, чтобы Кроули смог устроиться рядом с ним.

\- Я обещаю, что я всегда буду возвращаться домой, к тебе.

\- Мне так жаль, что я усомнился в тебе, мой дорогой.

Азирафаэль чмокнул Кроули в лоб.

\- Я не собираюсь бросать тебя или нашего сына.

\- Ты очень добрый и великодушный, Энтони, - прошептал Азирафаэль, массируя кожу головы Кроули.

\- А ты эгоистичная, глупая сволочь. Но ты моя любовь, ангел.

Слова Кроули наполнены чувством.

Азирафаэль прошептал Кроули, спокойно залезшему под плечо своего ангела:

\- Мы с малышом скучали по тебе.

\- А я скучал по вам обоим.

Кроули не стал спорить относительно того, мог ли его сын размером с лайм действительно скучать по нему. Но опять же, демон и понятия не имел о том, как протекает ангельская беременность.

\- Что заставило тебя изменить свое мнение?

\- Мне приснился сон, и я не хочу упустить наше будущее.

Когда доводы были приведены, а извинения высказаны, беременный ангел и его демонический муж вместе настроились лениться весь оставшийся день.


	3. Ты - мой лучший друг

> Ты – мой лучший друг:  
У-у, ты даешь мне силы жить,  
Что бы этот мир для меня ни уготовил,  
Ты, ты – все, что я вижу,  
У-у, милый, ты даешь мне силы жить,  
У-у, ты даешь мне силы жить.  
Ты – лучший друг из всех, что когда-либо были,  
Мы с тобой вместе уже так долго,  
Ты для меня – свет солнца,  
И я хочу, чтоб ты знал,  
Что чувства мои искренни,  
Я действительно люблю тебя,  
Ты – мой лучший друг.
> 
> \- You’re My Best Friend, Queen (перевод – Julia P, <https://www.amalgama-lab.com/author/?id=34>)

**21 неделя и четыре дня**

**Проявления беременности: Изжога, Повышенная Энергичность, Движения Плода, Дискомфорт, Набор веса, Предпочтения в еде, Извращенное Обоняние, Частое Мочеиспускание**

Когда в беременности Азирафаэля наступил второй триместр, уже не возникало никаких сомнений относительно его положения. Кроули и Азирафаэль были прекрасно осведомлены о том, как тело ангела продолжало меняться. Азирафаэль набрал примерно 5-7 килограммов, и ему уже не было комфортно в костюме-тройке и ботинках.

Он с счастьем переоделся в белую футболку, кремовый открытый вязаный свитер с большими пуговицами, надел кеды и штаны для беременных цвета хаки. Не смейте говорить об этом Кроули, но Азирафаэль регулярно пускался в дебаты о наличии брюк в своем гардеробе.

Его живот выдавал срок его беременности своей идеально круглой формой. Кроули прикончил бы любого, кто посмел бы сказать хоть слово на этот счет, но его рука часто покоилась на растущем ангельском животе.

Он был очень рад видеть, что его ребенок рос здоровым и сильным с каждой неделей. Азирафаэль совсем не возражал. На самом деле, он приветствовал обожание своего демонического мужа.

Ангел ощущал натяжение своего увеличивающегося живота с каждым шагом, его лодыжки начали отекать, и он впервые испытал на себе всю неприятность изжоги.

Не говоря уже о том, что за последние 6000 лет ангел редко пользовался уборной. Но похоже, что вынашивание растущего плода оказывает давление на внутренние органы.

С Queen, тихо играющей на фоне, Кроули радостно едет на своем Бентли в направлении Тэдфилда. Учитывая насущные проблемы беременности и предстоящего рождения ребенка, супруги решают, что пришло время поделиться новостью с остальной частью банды. Кроме того, просто, возможно, Анафема знает о том, как проходят роды. Хотя пара это особенно не обсуждала, они оба немного обеспокоены завершением процесса. 

На самом деле, ангелы и демоны не связываются с агентом по недвижимости, чтобы рассмотреть возможность поселиться в тихой сельской местности. Ангелы и демоны не живут вместе, и уж точно не женятся и не заводят детей. При нормальных обстоятельствах райское и адское потомство создается, а не рождается.

Даже редкие случаи Нефилимов не дают супругам никакого понимания того, на что будет похоже рождение их ребенка.

Кроули признает, что он в какой-то степени запорол доставку Антихриста. Он первым будет оспаривать то, что он и Азирафаэль проделали ужасную работу, будучи Крестными отцами Мага. Он кажется вполне нормальным ребенком. А в случае с Адамом, их косяк вообще спас целую вселенную. Адам Янг очень сильно любим, и его родители – очень заботливые человеческие родители. Так что с их сыном все будет просто замечательно, спасибо.

\- Уф.

Азирафаэль нарушает тишину, потирая свой живот.

\- Что случилось?

\- Твой ребенок точно знает, куда пинать.

\- Подожди, почему, как только он делает что-то раздражающее, то он сразу мой?

\- Я предполагаю, у адского потомства есть рога и копыта, - игриво поддразнил его Азирафаэль.

\- Что ж, ты забыл еще, что у него будет хвост.

Темные очки Кроули съехали на нос достаточно низко, чтобы Азирафаэль мог видеть его глаза.

\- Тогда смена подгузников будет настоящим испытанием.

\- Думаю, мы должны начать делать отверстия для хвоста в его одежде и подгузниках.

\- У него ведь на самом деле не будет хвоста или чешуи, правда? - начал беспокоиться Азирафаэль.

\- Я просто шучу, любимый. Хотя, я надеюсь, что у него будут твои глаза.

\- Ой, Энтони. Мне нравятся твои прекрасные глаза.

\- Ты сейчас не об этом. Люди сбиваются и нервничают, когда видят мои глаза. Я не пожелал бы такого своему злейшему врагу, не то что нашему ребенку.

\- Мне твои змеиные черты кажутся привлекательными, дорогой.

\- Я молюсь о том, чтобы он был нормальным мальчиком.

Азирафаэль сжал руку Кроули.

\- Таким он и будет, я уверен.

Кроули подъезжает на стоянку возле дома Анафемы и Ньюта, уделив должное внимание парковке, и только потом выбравшись из машины. Он подходит к машине со стороны Азирафаэля и помогает ему выйти из нее.

Он целует ангела в лоб и ведет его по каменистой дорожке к коттеджу. Демон немного кривится, проходя под подковой, но успешно проникает в дом, чувствуя лишь легкое покалывание.

Анафема ожидает их, так что супруги обнаружили, что входная дверь не заперта. Ньют приглашает их пройти на кухню, и они замечают, что чай уже заварен. Анафема предлагает разнообразное печенье, и Азирафаэль радостно благодарит ее.

\- Как вы с Не-Прикасайся-К-Электронике Пульцифером поживаете?

\- Как насчет того, чтобы опустить любезности и объяснить, почему это вы вдруг решили посетить Тэдфилд?

Ведьма всегда видела демона насквозь.

\- Божий Дух обрюхатил моего мужа, - проворчал Кроули, чай в его чашке закипел, когда он направил свою ярость на нее.

Анафема засмеялась.

\- Вот умора!

Ни Кроули, ни Азирафаэль не выглядели веселыми, они оба с очень серьезными лицами пили свой чай.

\- Мои поздравления, когда роды?

\- Я зачал в день Святого Иуды, Заступника Безнадежных Дел, и должен родить 20 июля.

Из-за этого Кроули застонал, конечно, у Бога было весьма скверное чувство юмора. Иногда демон хотел, чтобы Она не лезла не в свое дело.

\- Клянусь, эта история становится все интереснее и интереснее.

Анафема светилась от радости.

\- Я буду в саду, если понадоблюсь, - объявил Кроули, поцеловав Азирафаэля, а затем раздраженно ускользнув.

\- Он всегда такой? - спросила Анафема Азирафаэля.

\- Он довольно драматичен.

\- Он хорошо с Вами обращается?

\- Ой, Энтони – самый добрый, самый милый муж на свете.

\- Как он относится к ребенку?

\- Он в восторге. Мой любимый может притворяться большим страшным демоном, но он очень хороший. Искренний, всегда говорит прямо то, что думает, его нравственный ориентир, возможно, даже сильнее, чем у некоторых моих знакомых ангелов.

\- Но он же демон, - выразила Анафема свои опасения по поводу благосостояния ангела.

\- Единственное, что он когда-либо совершал, чтобы быть изгнанным с Небес – задавал вопросы, он довольно любопытное создание.

\- Должно быть, он совершил что-то выдающееся, чтобы Пасть.

\- Честно говоря, я не уверен, что он сделал что-то плохое. Ему нравится устраивать суматоху, но он не чудовище.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

Анафема и Азирафаэль какое-то время беседуют. Демон встречает Адама и Барбоса, стоя снаружи в саду.

\- Как поживает Ваш муж, мистер Кроули? - спрашивает Адам, проницательный, как и всегда.

\- Просто замечательно. У нас будет ребенок.

\- Можно, я расскажу друзьям?

\- Конечно.

\- Я так рад, мистер Кроули. Вы выглядите намного счастливее, чем, когда я видел Вас в прошлый раз.

\- О чем ты, мальчик?

\- Вы любите мистера Фелла. Вы грустите, когда вы ссоритесь. Я это чувствую, вот здесь.

Адам указывает на свое сердце.

\- Для Антихриста, эм, в смысле, для 11-летнего, ты довольно умен.

\- Вы с мистером Феллом созданы друг для друга, прямо как мои мама и папа, или Ньют и Анафема. Или я и Барбос. Так и должно быть.

\- Спасибо, парень.

\- Еще увидимся, мистер Кроули. Тэдфилд – замечательное место для ребенка.

Кроули улыбнулся и помахал ему рукой, когда мальчик побежал к своим друзьям. Демон вернулся в дом, чтобы проверить ангела. Он суетился, спрашивая, пил ли он воду, разминая его ноги и отслеживая, как часто двигался малыш.

Анафеме пришлось признать, что она была поражена любовью и заботой демона о своем муже.

\- У меня есть вопрос, ведьма.

\- Валяй, демон.

\- Знаешь каких-нибудь акушерок? Возможно, у Агнессы было какое-нибудь представление о рождении нашего потомства.

\- Ой, боюсь, что нет. Да и зачем Агнессе было писать пророчество, если вы двое настолько глупы, что не разобрались даже в своих отношениях? - дерзко произнесла Анафема.

\- Чтоб ты знала, у меня ушло всего 6000 лет на то, чтобы заставить этого тупицу выйти за меня.

\- Вы такие чудные.

\- Так значит, ты будешь нашей акушеркой?

\- Ладно, хорошо. Я оккультистка, и, скорее всего, вы не найдете никого, кто знал бы о сверхъестественном больше меня.

\- Я когда-нибудь говорил тебе, что ты моя любимая ведьма? - поддразнивает ее Кроули.

\- Да, да. Я единственная ведьма, которую ты знаешь.

Азирафаэль поднялся на ноги, зевая и потягиваясь.

\- Нам лучше идти. У нас назначена встреча с агентом по недвижимости.

\- Подумываете о переезде в Тэдфилд?

\- Лондон – не самое подходящее место для ребенка.

\- О, да. Мы будем рады видеть Вас в городе.

Они попрощались с ведьмой и отправились на встречу с агентом по недвижимости. Внезапно, ангел и его демонический муж почувствовали, что они смогут принять все, что бы ни преподнесло им будущее, пока они есть друг у друга.


	4. Найдите любовь

> Кто-нибудь может найти мне любовь?  
Кто-нибудь, найди мне  
О, кто-нибудь, найди мне  
Кого любить  
Кого мне, кого мне любить
> 
> \- Somebody to Love, Queen (перевод – LollyBomb95)

**26 недель и три дня**

**Проявления беременности: Боль в пояснице, Повышенный Дискомфорт, Движения Плода, Растяжки и т. п.**

На данном этапе Азирафаэль не жалел себя на благо малыша, стабильно прибавляя по полкило в неделю. Кожа на его животе начала сильно натягиваться. Он замечал растяжки, и его пупок стал выпуклым.

Возможно, ангел и себялюбив, но видеть, как Кроули обожал его изменяющееся тело, было отрадно. Худшей стороной беременности, пожалуй, был дискомфорт. Ангелу было трудно найти комфортное положение, когда он сидел или лежал.

Его спина ныла, а его ноги отекали, отчего его муж частенько потирал ему спину и делал массаж.

Пара арендовала милый домик на ферме, неподалеку от коттеджа Анафемы и Ньюта. Дом явно отражал качества своих хозяев. В распоряжении Кроули был сад, он часто ухаживал за растениями в палисаднике.

В библиотеке Азирафаэля постоянно увеличивалась коллекция книг о беременности, родах и воспитании детей. Естественно, он перевез свои любимые книги из книжного магазина в дом.

В доме уже была мебель, что предотвратило разногласия по поводу декора. У Кроули появились животные: кот, коровы, куры и несколько овец. Азирафаэль собрал целую коллекцию книг, музыки и игр для всей семьи в читальном уголке.

Детская оставалась предметом спора, но они определились с тематикой. Кроули и Азирафаэль все вечера проводили вместе, выбирая, чем украсить комнату малыша. Комната, оформленная в стиле «Питер Пэн», для их сына и элементы ее декора согревали их сердца.

Близкое соседство в Тэдфилде привело к тому, что ангел и ведьма много часов проводили вместе. Они проводили исследования и готовились к рождению его необычного ребенка.

Кроули держался в стороне, особенно после того, когда он, на свою беду, наткнулся на принадлежности для родов, которыми в процессе подготовки запасался ангел.

Специального бассейна для родов, резинового мяча для упражнений, стерильных перчаток и металлических хирургических инструментов было достаточно, чтобы у Кроули скрутило живот. Ему не очень-то нравилось думать о том, какую боль будет испытывать его партнер, нет уж, спасибо большое.

Ангел читал и делал заметки, пока его муж лежал у него на коленях. Он погрузил руку в волосы демона, массируя кожу его головы. Кроули довольно зашипел, закрыв глаза и расслабившись.

\- Ох, - неожиданно охнул ангел.

\- Что случилось? - спросил демон, распахнув глаза.

\- Вот тут.

Азирафаэль направил руку демона в то место, где толкался ребенок.

\- О, ух ты. Это наш мальчик.

Они оба обрадовались, что Кроули наконец-то почувствовал, как их малыш двигается и толкается.

Кроули положил руку на живот Азирафаэля, и они поцеловались.

\- Как ты думаешь, я буду хорошим папой? - спросил демон.

\- Ты такой добрый, щедрый и заботливый. Я уверен, ты будешь прекрасным папой.

\- Ты действительно так считаешь?

\- Конечно, - промурлыкал ангел, а затем спросил: - Почему ты так боишься стать родителем?

\- Я никогда не знал истинной любви, Азира.

\- О, Энтони.

\- Я хочу, чтобы он знал, что мы всегда будем любить его, и наш дом всегда будет его домом.

\- Я никогда не думал о том, как Падение повлияло на тебя, - признался Азирафаэль, чувствуя себя немного виноватым.

\- Меня изгнали из единственного дома, который у меня когда-либо был. Меня никогда не принимали ни в Раю, ни в Аду.

\- Дорогой, я обещаю, что буду любить тебя вечно.

\- Ты слишком добр ко мне, ангел, - с любовью произнес Кроули.

Вечером пара отправилась на прогулку. Кроули всегда держал Азирафаэля за руку, не стыдясь своих чувств к мужу. Ни одна живая душа в Тэдфилде ни разу не осмелилась глазеть на пару, даже викарий, мистер Пикерсгилл.

В такой общине, как в Тэдфилде, многих секретов было, естественно, не утаить. Соседи все обо всех знали, так что, когда пара пришла на занятия для беременных, проводившиеся в подвале церкви Сент-Эндрю, весь городок гудел об этом.

Кроули никогда не посещал службы в Сент-Эндрю, хотя Азирафаэлю очень нравилось петь в хоре. Это напоминало ему о том, как он пел со своими братьями и сестрами в Раю.

На занятиях для беременных пару, казалось, встретили, особенно не задумываясь. Инструктор раздал коврики для йоги и призвал беременных устроиться поудобнее, а их партнеров – поддержать их.

Вместе с Азирафаэлем, удобно расположившимся между ног своего мужа, он практиковался в различных дыхательных техниках. Вместе они многое узнали о том, как ослабить боль, дышать, как находить правильное положение тела и действовать в команде.

Казалось, Кроули идеально влился в компанию будущих отцов, взволнованных и немного напуганных мыслью, что их дети скоро появятся на свет. Азирафаэль все схватывал на лету, охотно внимал советам и не возражал, когда инструктор поправлял его позу.

Занятия по подготовке к родам, как ничто другое, заставили Кроули обожать своего мужа еще сильнее. Ему нравилось видеть, какое удовольствие испытывал Азирафаэль, учась чему-то новому и готовясь к будущему.

Азирафаэль впитывал информацию, как губка, и, казалось, все время двигался и прислушивался к своему телу. В какой-то степени, благодаря этому Кроули уже не было так страшно. Все вопросы относительно родов он мог оставить на Азирафаэля, а самому - выполнять роль поддержки и инструктора.

В действительности пара никогда не обсуждала рождение своего сына. Кроули знал, что ангел исследует этот вопрос, и согласился посещать занятия. Но помимо этого демон знал очень немногое о том, что думал его муж насчет процесса родов.

На середине исследований Азирафаэль кое-что выяснил. Но он сохранял молчание, продолжая обрабатывать информацию и делать записи. Он не делился своими знаниями, пока не был готов.

Почувствовав тягу к гнездованию и подготовке дома для появления в нем малыша, ангел начал работать над планом родов.

Демон не сомневался, что Азирафаэль все расскажет, когда будет готов и расположен к этому. Он не видел нужды торопить ангела.

Прогулка обратно к домику на ферме была недолгой. Но времени было достаточно, чтобы они оба насладились прохладным вечерним воздухом последних дней апреля.

Азирафаэль первым нарушил тишину.

\- Ты не задумывался об именах для ребенка?

\- У меня целый список.

\- Например?

\- Шекспир, Генри 6, часть 2. Строчка 2489.

\- Джон Кед, бунтовщик. Ты серьезно, дорогой?

\- "Кто друг народу, все идем за мной! Мужами будьте, - за свободу бой!" - процитировал строчку Кроули.

\- Мы не можем назвать нашего сына в честь революционера.

\- Хм. Иисус был революционером, и одним из ваших. Ближе к теме: Иаков?

\- Это означает хитрец, тот, кто вытесняет и заменяет.

\- Тогда ты предложи, - посоветовал ему Кроули.

\- Даниил?

\- Логово льва, еще?

\- Иуда.

\- Заступник в безнадежных делах? Да уж, это обеим сторонам сильно понравится.

\- Итон?

\- Я его… не ненавижу, - на губах Кроули начала расцветать улыбка.

\- Давай на нем и остановимся, - тихонько хихикнул Азирафаэль.

\- Эй, разве не твои придумали роды? - спросил демон.

\- Я думаю, да, мой дорогой.

Кроули покачал головой.

\- Даже демоны не _настолько_ жестоки.

\- Только подумай о конечном результате: держать на руках такого мягкого, пухлого малыша. Разве малыш не стоит боли?

\- Мне не нравится боль, ангел, - признался Кроули.

_Любовь не должна причинять боль_, решил демон про себя.

\- Разве ты не проводил пытки в Аду?

Кроули пожал плечами.

\- На самом деле, я никогда не хотел никого обижать.

\- Ох.

Азирафаэль потерял дар речи.

\- Все, что я когда-либо делал – задавал вопросы. Сомнение не значит маловерие, ангел.

\- Это точно.

\- Слышал когда-нибудь об Иове?

\- Конечно.

\- Кто-то ведь должен был противостоять ему, так? Или Бог не смогла бы проверить веру Иова.

\- Хм. Иврит предполагает, что кто-то играет эту роль…

\- Хасатан у Иовы, в общем-то, играет роль Защитника Дьявола. Но он входит в Божий Небесный Совет.

\- Будь я проклят.

Ангел удивленно посмотрел на Кроули.

И Бог радостно улыбалась, глядя на них. Демон, который глубоко внутри был хорошим, и ангел, не всегда поддерживающий свою компанию – все-таки совершенно невероятная пара.


	5. Воскресное безделье

> Я вышел на работу в понедельник,  
Во вторник я уйду в медовый месяц  
Сесть солнце не успеет как вернусь,  
И полвоскресенья — я бездельник.  
Кручу педали каждый вечер в среду  
Вальсирую в зоопарк по четвергам  
Я сам из Лондона, простой, обычный парень,  
По пятницам хожу в Лувр рисовать,  
Уже есть планы на субботний вечер  
(Увидите, что там он будет снова)  
Я буду сибаритом в воскресенье,  
Бездельничать в воскресный,  
Бездельничать в святой воскресный полдень.
> 
> \- Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon, Queen (перевод – Глеб Объедков, <https://en.lyrsense.com/queen/lazing_on_a_sunday_afternoon>)

**30 недель и 5 дней**

**Проявления беременности: Бессонница, Гнездование, Отекшие ноги, Боли, Усталость, Напряженная спина**

Ни Кроули, ни Азирафаэль теперь не высыпались. Беременность не обходилась ангелу даром, и чтобы поддерживать свое вместилище в подобающем состоянии, ему приходилось спать, принимать пищу и пользоваться уборной намного чаще, чем обычно.

Они проснулись в 1:30 ночи. Ангел все время ворочался, не в силах устроиться поудобнее. От этого не мог спать и Кроули, хотя демону и нравилось спать. Его оболочка не привыкла отказывать себе во сне, обычно получая 8 или 9 часов каждую ночь.

\- Дорогой, ты не спишь? - спросил Азирафаэль.

\- Не-а.

\- Прости, что не даю тебе уснуть.

\- Да ничего страшного. Я не сержусь.

\- Я больше не буду тебя беспокоить.

\- Хочешь заняться детской?

\- Конечно.

Кроули помог Азирафаэль подняться на ноги и проводил его. Ангел обожал его и то, как демон заботился о своей семье.

Детская была выкрашена в мягкий серый цвет. Колыбель была деревянной, из цельного дуба, с прелестной простыней со стрелами и зеленым одеялком, висевшим через край. Над колыбелью была табличка с цитатой: «Маленьких мальчиков ни за что нельзя отправлять в кровать. Они всегда просыпаются, становясь на один день старше».

В комнате также были комод из темного дуба и очень мягкое кресло, трансформирующееся в кресло-качалку. В углу стояла тумбочка с лампой, излучавшей мягкое свечение, и подушка с изображением Нетландии.

На комоде лежал пеленальный матрасик, проволочная коробка для разных мелочей и принадлежности для смены подгузников. Над ним Кроули повесил гирлянду с мягко светящими фонариками, чтобы те освещали комнату, когда им придется вставать к новорожденному. Очень продуманный ход.

Азирафаэлю особенно нравился подвешенный над колыбелью детский мобиль в тематике Лесной страны. Кроули купил замечательного плюшевого крокодила, собственноручно сделал подставку для лампы в форме Капитана Крюка и нашел световой короб с изображением звездного неба. Пол был украшен ковром с узором из белых и серых елочек, перекликающимся с зеленым вязаным пуфиком и зелеными занавесками.

Над пеленальным столиком были плавающие полочки со всевозможными сокровищами: деревянной машинкой, копиями книг о Питере Пэне, старинными часами, статуэткой Питера Пэна и милый набор кубиков с картинками из истории.

Кроули и Азирафаэль подобрали игрушки для нижней полки. Они думали над тем, во что их малыш захочет играть в возрасте от трех до шести месяцев, и создали ему познавательное окружение.

И наверно, самой любимой частью комнаты у Азирафаэля был маленький читальный уголок, в который они установили вигвам и корзину с книжками, и постелили мягкий пушистый ковер.

Кроули подобрал великолепное место для колыбели - рядом с окном, откуда их подрастающий ребенок сможет наблюдать, как изменяется их сад в течение года. Все было просто замечательно, они наконец-то определились, как украсить комнату ребенка. Комнату, которая будет меняться вместе с ним, на протяжении всего его детства.

Они постирали детскую одежду и высушили ее. Пара укладывала их в ящики и заполняла пустые пространства в комнате. И уже довольно скоро все шкафчики и ящики были подготовлены.

Наконец, Азирафаэль почувствовал усталость и задремал в кресле. Кроули укутал его пледом и отправился спать сам. Утром у ангела будут дела в Церкви, а демон тем временем будет обдумывать план вечеринки в честь малыша вместе с остальными членами банды.

Ангел проснулся около восьми часов утра и подготовился идти в Церковь. Он переоделся в свободные брюки, рубашку и свитер, поцеловал Кроули в лоб и отправился в путь. Раз в неделю он посещал службы и пел в хоре.

Кроули использовал время с умом, планируя обстановку на открытом воздухе, и трудился с удвоенной силой: организовать вечеринку - дело нелегкое. Он позаботился о том, чтобы у них были эти маленькие сэндвичи, закуски к чаю и маленькие мятные пастилки, о которых ему постоянно твердил Азирафаэль.

Кроули разослал приглашения несколько недель назад друзьям Азирафаэля с занятий, Церкви, Пульциферам, Трейси, Шедвеллу, был приглашен даже местный викарий. Хранить это в секрете было большим испытанием, но демон держал их всех в страхе.

Ангел ни о чем не подозревал. Люди начали прибывать около 12:15, сразу после церкви. Азирафаэль встретился с викарием для обсуждения церемонии крещения ребенка, а это значит, что Кроули заранее устроил все так, чтобы его муж был занят.

Демон начал приветствовать гостей, предлагать пожарить им сосиски и гамбургеры на гриле. У него был талант управляться с грилем, обнаруженный им в процессе счастливой домашней жизни с Азирафаэлем.

К 12:45 викарий и Азирафаэль прибыли к дому. Мистер Пикерсгилл нередко заходил к ним обедать, так что это не вызывало подозрений. В нужное время Кроули махнул спрятавшимся гостям рукой.

\- Сюрприз! - провозгласили они хором.

Азирафаэль прослезился, увидев все знакомые лица, собравшиеся вместе.

\- Ох, мой дорогой мальчик. Это ты все сделал?

\- Для тебя и Итона, - усмехнулся Кроули. И получил адский поцелуй от своего ангела.

\- Спасибо вам всем, что пришли.

Ангел улыбнулся, сияя от всей радости и света Небес над ним.

Анафема и Ньют преподнесли паре бутылку вина и коробку хороших конфет. Азирафаэль быстро понял, почему они такие хорошие друзья.

Шедвелл продолжал сверлить Кроули взглядом, явно не в восторге от того, что может родиться у ангела и демона. Трейси разнесла его в пух и прах за грубость и поставила его на место. Женщина помогла смягчиться его усохшему, злобному сердцу.

Трейси вручила им подарочный сертификат на ужин на двоих. Даже Шедвелл неохотно подарил им детскую книгу о сверхъестественном и ловце снов. Викарий подобрал прекрасно иллюстрированную детскую библию; Кроули никому в этом не признается, но ему нравились картинки Эдемского сада.

От квилтеров из Церкви они получили вязаные вещи для малыша. Среди прочих подарков были всевозможные шампуни, пеленки, игрушки, кроватка-манеж, подушка для кормления и игровой коврик.

Кроули наблюдал за тем, как Азирафаэль поглощал все оказываемое ему внимание. Он не представлял себе, насколько сильно ангел располагал к себе людей. Казалось, он вписывался в их компанию, был одним из них. Что-то болезненное засело у демона в той пустоте, где должно было быть сердце – осознание.

Азирафаэль, хоть и скучая по Кроули, мог найти себе место в этом мире и без демона. Разумеется, он уже делал так, например, в 19 веке, когда Кроули беспробудно спал.

Кроули же, напротив, не мог существовать без своей ангельской занозы в заднице. Практически потеряв Азирафаэля, он чувствовал себя так, будто воздух вырвали из его легких, и он никогда не сможет дышать снова. Вот такой должна быть любовь? – спрашивал себя демон.

Кроули полюбил Азирафаэля с первого взгляда. Своего глупого ангела, который дошел до того, что отдал пламенный меч, потому что думал, что у человечества есть потенциал.

Демон прошел наверх, в детскую комнату. Недолго думая, он устроился у окна. От старых привычек трудно избавиться, он вполз в пятно света, где солнце могло греть его кожу. Он обожал сиденье у окна и надеялся, что его отпрыск тоже будет им доволен. Должно быть, Азирафаэль заметил его отсутствие и забеспокоился.

Он услышал тяжелые, грузные шаги своего беременного мужа. Демон потерял счет времени и не знал, что их гости разошлись по домам, и шум утих.

\- Энтони? - позвал его Азирафаэль.

\- Здорово, ангел. Тебе понравилась вечеринка?

\- О, она была просто замечательная. Было столько веселых игр, - просиял ангел.

На его свитере все еще висели бельевые прищепки от игры.

Азирафаэль садится рядом с Кроули, устроившись неподалеку на жестком вязаном пуфике.

\- Со стороны твоих друзей было ужасно мило согласиться на такое.

\- Это был такой приятный сюрприз, дорогой. Спасибо, что организовал.

\- О, всегда пожалуйста.

\- Как тебе удалось все это сделать?

\- Найти добровольных помощников было нетрудно, я соблазнил даже викария.

\- Кроули, он Божий человек.

\- Но он согласился, - пожал плечами Кроули. - Кроме того, я хотел порадовать тебя и Итона, - ласково произнес он.

Азирафаэль думал, что лопнет от любви. Демон произнес имя сына с такой нежностью, он и не подозревал, что старый подлый змий способен на такое.

\- Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке, дорогой? - снова спросил ангел.

\- А, это все дела, малыш, ну ты понимаешь. <strike>_У меня столько чувств_</strike>, - выдал демон, пожав плечами.

Но, несмотря на воздвигнутую Кроули оборону, Азирафаэль видел все.

\- О, это я понимаю.

Не говоря ни слова, ангел двигается ближе к Кроули. Его рука медленно берет руку Кроули, они смотрят друг на друга. Азирафаэль просто знает, когда Кроули борется со своими эмоциями, изо всех сил пытаясь снова обрести опору. Он никогда не давит и дает демону время.

Азирафаэль знает наверняка, что Кроули никогда не лжет о чем-то важном. Демон был олицетворением щедрости, милосердия и самоотверженности.

\- Иногда ты пугаешь меня, Азира, - тихо признался Кроули.

\- О, - удивленно произнес ангел.

\- Черт возьми, ты такой привлекательный. Иногда я думаю, что тебе было бы хорошо без меня.

\- Не хочу тебя огорчать, дорогой, но 19 век был очень скучным без тебя.

\- Но ты выжил.

\- Я делал сомнительные выборы в жизни. Научился показывать фокусы, танцевал в клубе джентльменов, и приобрел мерзкую привычку курить табак.

\- Хм. Я бы никогда не позволил тебе сделать такие глупые, необдуманные выборы.

\- Охотно верю, дорогой. Я бы никогда не заскучал и не почувствовал себя одиноким, будь я с тобой.

\- Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты здесь, со мной.

Азирафаэль нежно целует Кроули.

\- Я больше не хочу жить без тебя.

\- Я обещаю вести себя правильно с тобой и Итоном.

Кроули казался одержимым, он сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы сдержать обещание.

\- Я никогда не сомневался в твоем упрямстве, дорогой.

Они сидели вместе, прижимаясь друг к другу. Положив руку на живот Азирафаэля, Кроули почувствовал, как толкнулся ребенок. Они были совершенно счастливы, просто находясь рядом друг с другом. Время продолжало идти. Через семь-десять недель, они перестанут быть просто Азирафаэлем и Кроули. Казалось, они оба в равной степени были возбуждены и обеспокоены предстоящим появлением их сына на свет.


End file.
